lucetifandomcom-20200213-history
Tir McDohl
Tir is the son of Teo McDohl, one of the six legendary generals of the Scarlet Moon Empire. Although primarily raised by his father's servants, Tir always wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. But after receiving a cursed Rune from his best friend, Tir became a fugitive, a rebel, and at last the leader of the Liberation Army. For three years Tir fought against the Empire, even to the point he was forced to kill his own father. When the war was over, Tir simply disappeared with his servant Gremio, until he was at last called into action by a young man named Riou... =History= See Here =Personality= Tir is a bright and energetic young man who enjoys fishing, rescuing little kids from giant monster moths, and watching everyone he ever knew and loved be devoured by the accursed Rune of Life and Death (or Soul Eater) on his right hand. Although Tir has seen a lot of death and suffering, he has endeavored to try and remain an upbeat individual by following the example of his old friend Ted, who held the same Rune for hundreds of years before even meeting Tir. Consequently he maintains a bright, optimistic outlook on things when in the presence of others, usually remaining friendly and charismatic. However he does prefer a certain amount of solitude, being given to quiet activities like fishing where he can be alone with his own thoughts. Despite his friendly nature, Tir is not prone to attachment, being constantly in fear that misfortune could befall his friend and his True Rune might be activated. The only person he has allowed to remain with him is Gremio, living with the belief that because Gremio's soul was already devoured by Soul Eater, it can't happen again. For that reason, he has avoided old friends and any potential romantic entanglements. Were he to lose the Rune, however, things would be very different (as will be the case when he first arrives). After three years of solitude, Tir would eagerly try to regain some semblance of his old life, even if it was somewhere else entirely. Strengths Physical: Tir is an excellent staff fighter that was trained by Master Kai, a strict teacher who was ruthless and unforgiving in his teaching. Even after Kai left, his instruction continued under his father's servants, who were all skilled warriors in their own right, all of them having once served as soldiers under Tir's father. As a result, he was able to beat many of the Great Generals, his father included, in single combat armed with only his staff. In addition, Tir is also a capable rune caster in his own right, being equipped with a Flowing Rune on his forehead and an ultimately useless Prosperity Rune on his left. The Flowing Rune has spells that heal allies from standard battle wounds as well as a spell that creates an anti-magic field for a short amount of time. Although he won't have it at the time of his arrival, the Soul Eater rune (currently in Ted's possession) is a powerful True Rune that provides its user agelessness as well as extremely powerful Dark-based magic that is capable of stealing the souls of others. Mental: Although given to his moments of playfulness, Tir is a very mature individual that is intelligent and capable. Although certainly no Silverberg, he was able to lead an army in rebellion against the Empire while dealing with the deaths of friends and family as well as the curse of the rune he was burdened with. As a son of a general, Tir received the best education that could be had in Gregminster and is well read regarding his own world. Having lived on his own with only Gremio as a companion in their aimless travels, Tir has become accustomed to the life of travel and developing survival skills Weaknesses Physical: Although a capable fighter, his weapon is blunt and lacks the efficiency of a bladed weapon when it comes to dealing with enemies. He is also merely human and though he might be able to take more punishment than most (RPG mechanics!), he has his limitations and with the right amount of force, he will go down. Mental: Although on the surface he may have dealt with the death he witnessed during the Gate Rune War, the subject is still a very sore spot and one he doesn't like to think about. Having to kill his father by his own hands continues to haunt him even now, especially with the knowledge that ultimately his rune devoured his soul. Even seeing his friend Gremio still brings back the memories of hearing his last agonizing words as the man was devoured by flesh-eating spores. These are memories he keeps closely guarded and refuses to talk about, to the point that he cut off all ties to his home as a way of forgetting the things he has seen and done. As a result of this, he doesn't like being in one place for too long and is always eager to move on, which will make the enclosed nature of Luceti very difficult for him.